1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to log yarders and, more particularly to yarders and loaders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In current logging procedures, logs are gathered to a common point from the surrounding area where the trees have been felled by means of log yarders having what is known in the art as slack kickers as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,167 issued to M. E. Sandland; U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,090 issued to A. R. Wirkkala; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,718 issued to E. C. Koivula. The slack kicker throws a cable, with tongs, to a remote area which may be two hundred or more feet from the yarder. The tongs are then attached to the log and the log skidded to a place adjacent the yarder. At this point, the yarder's job is completed and a loader is then brought to the site for loading logs for transportation or for stacking. Present procedure for large logs and with the equipment now available requires two separate machines, requires an operator for both the yarder and loader; requires multiple handling of the same log; and is therefore time consuming and cost inefficient.